


Cornered

by BatFics



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (I'm not that cruel), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gen, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Kissing, Original Character(s), and i feel sorry for him, dick is trapped, no sex at all, wally west is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFics/pseuds/BatFics
Summary: Dick sneaks off from a party at Wayne Manor, and finds himself in a scary situation.





	Cornered

It wasn’t that the parties at Wayne Manor were inherently dull. It wasn’t the fact that he had to put on a charming smile and make small talk with people he didn’t even know. It wasn’t the fact that he was continually overrun by young ladies clamoring to steal a dance with him. No, it was the fact he attended these events _all. the damn. time._ Dick Grayson was suffering from a severe case of boredom _._ It was mind-numbing. _Over_ whelming. A few more minutes of “socializing” and he would probably need a medic.

 

There were, at this moment, about a million other things he would rather be doing. Not anything out of the ordinary for a sixteen-year-old boy; playing video games, hanging with a friend, beating the tar out of a crook in an abandoned warehouse—you know, the usual stuff. Heck, right now we would take one of Bruce’s _lectures_ if it meant getting away from the chattering crowd.

 

Well, alright. Maybe he wasn’t _that_ desperate. But still.

 

Perhaps it was time to take advantage of all that bat-training. Dick made his way to the door and quickly managed to sneak out into the hallway, undetected. He turned a corner and headed into a small study, shutting the door behind him with a click. He walked over to a fancy leather chair and plopped into it unceremoniously, grabbed his phone from his pocket, and hitting the redial button with unnecessary force.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for his friend to pick up.

 

“Hello?”

“Wally,” he said, the misery evident in his voice, “get over here. 911.”

He could almost _hear_ Wally grinning victoriously on the other side of the line. The boys had talked earlier that day and Dick had explained, after turning down an invitation meet at the cave and play video games, that he had to get ready for a function at the manor. Hearing the disappointment in Dick’s voice, Wally had offered to come with, but Dick had laughed and said it was fine. Really.

“What is your emergency?” asked Wally, obviously taking pleasure in Dick’s breakdown of composure (after all, it was a very rare occurrence.)

“My emergency is that I’m dying, idiot.”

“I’ll get an ambulance to you as soon as possible. Can you tell me where you are?”

Dick sighed. “You’re not funny.”

“Hmm… Yes I am.”

“No. You’re not.”

“Whatever. Is it really that bad?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” Wally laughed. “I’m on my way. I’ll be there in ten.”

 

Wally hung up, and Dick replaced his phone in the pocket of his now-slightly-wrinkled-suit. He straightened up a little in the chair, closing his eyes. He felt a lot better now, knowing he would have Wally by his side for the rest of the evening, and that he’d be here in a few minutes. Thank god for superspeed.

 

He was about to head back to the party when all of a sudden, the door was opened by tall young woman, about eighteen or nineteen, perhaps, who he didn’t recognize. She had shiny blonde hair that settled onto her shoulders in waves, and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress that came just past her knees, and walked very purposefully.

 

Her eyes were so fixed on the free chair in the room that she didn’t seem to notice there was someone nearby. She made her way to the seat, seeming almost… dizzy? And sat down—or fell down, rather—breathing heavily. She seemed rather disheveled, and it only took Dick a moment to realize that she was extremely drunk.

 

“You okay?” he asked, concerned.

The woman let out a small, startled noise, eyes growing wide before finally settling on the boy opposite her.

“Sorry,” Dick smiled, apologetically “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The woman studied him for a moment, brushing a strand of hair from her face. This was Dick Grayson, wasn’t it. Bruce Wayne’s ward? He looked about fifteen or so, with straight dark hair, delicate features and stunningly blue eyes. Damn. Those eyes.

“No worries.” she whispered. “I just... hadn’t seen you, that’s all.”

“Do you want me get you some water?” Dick asked.

“It’s fine, I’ll manage.”

“Did you drive here yourself? If so, I could help arrange—”

“I’m _fine,”_ the girl snapped.

“...Right. I’ll just… give you some space then,” Dick replied, getting to his feet.

“No, stay! I… You could keep me company.”

Dick hesitated for a moment before settling back into his chair. “Okay.”

 

There was an awkward silence, before the girl spoke up once more. “You’re Dick Grayson, right?” she asked finally, the words blending together.

“Yeah. And you are…?”

“Emily,” she said, scrunching her eyes shut and rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"I don’t mean to pry or anything, but, uh, did you mean to get this drunk?” Dick questioned.

Emily fixed him with a half-hearted glare, before shaking her head. “No. Well, _yes_ but… I had an argument and I got upset and I needed a drink and then I had too many…” she trailed off.

“Well, I hope you start feeling better soon.”

The woman laughed. “That issss... not likely.” Her eyes focused on his again and a strange smile grazed her face. “Did you know you’re really hot?”

 

Dick, who had been fairly accepting of the strange situation up until now—it had at least been something to occupy his time until Wally showed up—froze, looking at the girl apprehensively.

“Um… Heh. I—I don’t really… I guess people… say that sometimes, but I don’t...”

"Those people, are very smart people,” said Emily, leaning forward in her chair. “Your eyess, are… wow.”

Dick swallowed hard. This girl was about three years his senior, and she was drunk, and they were alone, and she was flirting with him. He looked at the floor nervously, hiding his eyes from her field of vision.

The girl frowned, sensing his discomfort. “No need to be shy. A boy like you has nothing to be self conscious about.”

“Uh... thanks. You know, I should probably head back to the party. Bruce will be wondering where I am, and—” he stopped short at the realization that the young woman had risen to her feet and stumbled towards him, and was now standing directly in front of his chair, blocking his path.

“I’m sure he won’t mind you being gone a few more minutes, handsome. Plus, didn’t you promise to keep me company?” she drawled, her hand sliding over his own, which was sat on the armrest of his chair.

Dick tensed, eyes flicking back up to stare at her, the rising panic clearly visible on his face.

 

“Why were you hanging out in this room to start with?” asked Emily, tilting her head and slowly stroking one of her fingers along his. Dick pulled his hand away, wishing his legs weren’t trapped against the chair. “I was… bored.” He bit his tongue. That was a bad answer. “But, I’m not anymore. Also, I’m kind of hungry, so I’m just gonna…” he tried to stand and push past the girl, but she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. When she had entered the room, she seemed pretty harmless; nice, even. Now, however, the look in her eyes conveyed something very different.

“I promise you won’t be bored if you stay here. Besides, you promised to keep me company, didn’t you?” she asked, raising one knee to rest on the edge of his seat so she could lower herself to face him while keeping her balance. It slid past his leg, causing him to shudder. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble, and I don’t think you do either, so, if you could just let me up—”

The woman placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, whispering into his ear, her breath feeling hot and uncomfortable on his skin. “Come on Grayson… give me a chance.”

“I’m really not interested,” he replied, louder than intended. He tried to control his breathing. “And if… if you don’t get off, I’m gonna call for help.”

“Then I’ll just have to keep you quiet, won’t I?” she said, and before he knew what was happening, she kissed him.

“Mmmh!” he yelped, trying to jerk away. Instead, he only managed to slam his head into the back of the chair. It was large, and keeping him trapped from three directions. And from the front, he was completely pinned down.

He closed his eyes tightly so that he wouldn’t have to stare at the woman pressed up against him, continuing to let out muffled yells.

 

The kiss was hot and wet and _forceful_. He could feel her tongue shove its way inside his mouth, and her hand wind its way into his hair. The scent of alcohol hung heavy around them, and he could taste it strongly in his mouth.

 

He was scared. It was a different kind of scared than anything he had experienced before. It wasn’t the thrilled scared of jumping off a building, or the nervous scared of taking a test, or the ‘oh shit we’re all gonna die’ scared of watching the tables turn in battle. It felt more like electricity, sending all well-made thoughts out of his head and on an impromptu vacation, while leaving his brain to scream aimlessly as pure instinct began to take hold.

 

He tried to fight it off. To clear his mind so he could _think._ The room he’d snuck off too had thick oak doors, and knowing Bruce, there was a fifty percent chance that the walls were soundproof. Even if he were able to yell, would anyone hear him?

 

He had to get out. He didn’t want to hurt this girl, but… he shuddered again and let out another yelp as one of the young woman’s hands—the one that wasn’t buried in his hair—slid down his chest to rub circles on his hip. No. _No._ NO NO NO NO.

It was just then that his body kicked his overly-analytical mind out the window and, quite literally, kicked Emily in the gut. She let out a screech of pain and stumbled back. Without wasting a second, Dick jumped to his feet and sped towards the door.

Somehow, despite being as drunk as she was, the girl was still very fast. She caught up quickly and managed to grab his wrist, but just as Dick was about to kick her legs out from under her, his phone rang.

 _Wally._ Dick thought. _He was probably here by now. He was looking for Dick in the ballroom and didn’t see him, so he was calling, and in a minute he would run into every room in the mansion until he found him because ‘dude, why’d you disappear on me like that?’_ A wave of relief swept over Dick as he mentally thanked his friend for being so ridiculously determined.

Emily continued to stare daggers at the ringing noise that was emerging from his pocket, and Dick took advantage of her stillness to pull his wrist free, turning once more towards the door. That brought her out of her stupor, however, and she snatched his tie, jerking him towards her. Dick was vaguely aware of creaking hinges and a flood of light appearing through the doors behind him, as his assailant slapped him across the face.

A split second later, Dick was blinking down at her, sprawled out on the floor next to a baffled and _furious_ Wally West.

The woman got to her feet made a beeline out of the room and down the hall. Wally moved to go after her, but Dick stopped him with gentle hand on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, Walls.”

“What? Dude, she hit you!”

“Think I’ll need that ambulance after all?” Dick joked.

Wally crossed his arms, unamused.

Dick sighed. “Her name will be signed on the guest list. Plus, she told me her first name and I know what she looks like, so it won’t be that hard to track her down, if we want to. Not to mention that Bruce probably has cameras in here, so if he insists on pressing charges there won’t be any trouble proving—”

“Press charges?” asked Wally. “She was a total ass for hitting you and all, but I’m pretty sure people don’t go to court for that sort of thing.”

“Right, uh… Yeah. You’re right. We’ll just forget about it then. You wanna—”

“Rob?” Wally asked, uncertainly. He could tell when his best was hiding something, and right now, he definitely was. “...Hitting you… That’s all she did, right?”

Dick swallowed before shaking his head, a hand drifting up to rest against his lips.

Wally’s eyes went wide. “S-she—”

“Yes.”

 

By the look of fury appearing on Wally’s face, Dick thought he might speed away in attempts to run the woman down (and probably punch her in the face.)

Instead, his features softened again and he stepped forward slowly, wrapping Dick up in tight embrace. Normally Dick would laugh and push him off, but right now he didn’t mind. He hugged the redhead back, leaning his head against him.

 

“Wally?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. My first story here was kinda dark. Sorry about that... Also, I haven't written anything in a while, so apologies if this story was lacking in any way.
> 
> On another note, comments, compliments and criticism are all equally welcome—I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
